Talk:Cove
Cove's destruction + Dagger Isle I don't really recall that Cove was ever destroyed in the events leading up to Ultima IX. I've been doing some light searching for references to it, but haven't come up with anything so far. However, the line about it being rebuilt on Dagger Isle is definitely incorrect - all of Dagger Isle's features were moved to Verity and the actual island doesn't exist anymore. An easy way to see it is to look at the Ascension cloth map - what used to be the Bay of Lost Hope is now the Channel of Lost Hope and is located west of Minoc. --Warder Dragon 11:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) -It's not said ingame, but it's explained in the manual (like indeed... much of the game's background). I won't type the whole thing but notably you can find under Cove : "When the Great Cataclysm swept across the lands, Lock Lake flooded the town and nearly sunk it below the waves. The citizens of Cove gathered the remaining pieces and carried them to the east, where higher ground proved fertile soil for another rebirth" and under Minoc "Their skills were put to the supreme test when the Cataslysm their city. Yet the city of Sacrifice bundled its energies and tools to found the new city on Dagger Isle north of Moonglow. Minoc and Cove share this lonely from which most have fled." So unless we suddently describe the game manuals irrelevant, this is correct. :We certainly do not discount the manuals. They provide a lot of valuable lore. The problem in this instance is that the manual's description does not match up with what we see in game and on the map. The game strongly hints at that the landmass that Cove and Minoc occupy is not Dagger Isle and gives no indication whatsoever that it is. This is something we haven't really tackled very often at the Codex, though, mostly because U9 is pretty much the only game to do this. The question should then be, do we trust the manual or the actual game, or do we include both? : Good catch on Cove, btw. --Warder Dragon 14:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the best choice is to include both. If the official materials contradict themselves, and there is no further proof on how one of them was wrong, the best is to note that in the article, and state both accounts. At least that is my opinion.--Sega381 15:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would be my opinion as well. I agree that it makes more sens to consider that this is not Dagger Isle but rather the right part of the mainland that has broken away so I would tend to consider this as more correct (after all since the Manuals are written "ingame" you might say they are prone to some mistakes by the people who wrote it), but we should mention both aspects really. Sergorn ::::Ok, assuming that we are correct in identifying that the manual says one thing and the game shows us another (I haven't endured to verify it myself) I vote we mention the discrepancy, since both are canon. Agreed? AngusM 03:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed.--Sega381 04:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC)